


I Always Loved You

by CoffeeAndDawn



Series: The Only Way To Win Is With Blood [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin is dead, Hurt, M/M, Nines is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndDawn/pseuds/CoffeeAndDawn
Summary: Nines made a mistake...Sequel to I Thought You Loved Me





	I Always Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to: Thana0100/ Trashcan_Galore on Insta

Detroit was blessed with a downpour that night. Blood and thirium flowed down the road along with the rain. The android's bright blue eyes looked down at the corpse before him. Gavin Reed died smiling, despite the multiple stab wounds in his chest and stomach. He swore he saw tears going down his cheeks but now it's covered by the rain.

"What happened to us, Nines?" He croaked and managed a bitter smile. My mind was blank, and I tried to recall. Us? There were no memories that might've made Gavin and I an 'us'. "There was no us, Gavin." His face fell. It was as if I could hear his heart shattering into pieces. Have I mistakened? Has my memory failed me? But he is a human. I am in love with Connor. I gave him one last kiss, just so he can go in peace before I ended his misery.

"Us." He whispered in the rain, almost inaudible. "Us?"

"Here's your coffee, detective." I said, setting the coffee cup next to his monitor. "Thanks, tincan." He pulled my hand gently when I tried to leave, not looking at me. I saw his cheeks slowly flush red and I knew what he wanted. "A kiss, detective?" He huffed and I could feel him rolling his eyes. With a chuckle, I gave him a kiss on his stubble, enough to make him smile the whole day.

"There was.. an 'us'." The knife he used onto Gavin fall onto the ground, the metal against the road echoed in the night, in the rain. He fell on his knees, kneeling and shaking Gavin's body, knowing full well that the human died. "Nines?" Connor approached him, after realizing that Nines didn't come home that evening.

"I love you, Nines."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Nines started screaming, his fangs showing. Connor jolted at the sudden action. Nines covered his face with his hands and silently weeped. "Nines.." The other android could only watch, and hung his head low.

"I know. I know."

"No.."  
"I didn't know.."


End file.
